Toxic Series 2: Paradise Interrupted
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to GENTLE. When Chloe and Lana are fourteen, and Lois sixteen, everything is peaceful. Sam is about to go off to college, Chloe is trying to cope with the thought of him being so far away...and Grandfather decides its time to take the girls back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Sequel to GENTLE, and takes place FOUR YEARS after.

**Should be a two-shot or a three-shot.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Put me down!" Chloe yelled, pounding her fists into the broad, muscular back of the man who'd kidnapped her. "Put me down this instance! _Now_!"

He ignored her, walking carelessly towards a car parked off to the side, apparently oblivious to the stares they were getting.

"_Sam_!" Chloe whined, giving his back one last pound before giving up and admitting defeat, just hanging there. "You're _embarrassing _me."

"In a couple of weeks, when you're _not_ being played by that jerk, you'll thank me." Sam predicted, easily carrying her through over his shoulder. "I know his brother, and he's just like Derek. I will _not_ let that bastard break your heart."

"We were talking about _summer homework_." Chloe pouted.

"Sure you were." Sam scoffed.

"We _were_!" The blonde huffed, using her upside-down position to pull up the back of his shirt and pinch him.

"Ouch!" He hissed, whacking her butt. "Stop that!"

"Ouch!" She cried, glaring. "Sam Winchester! I'm going to tell mom all about this when we get home and you're going to be _so_ grounded!"

Sam sighed. "What happened to the sweet, cute little girl who came to live with us?" Sam bemoaned as they reached the car and Lois, who was watching them in amusement, opening the door so he could deposit the blonde on the seat.

"You scared away _every single guy_ who liked her! That's what happened to her!" Chloe pouted, folding her arms over her chest in the front passenger seat.

Lana leaned forwards between the two front seats. "Jeremy Montenegro isn't the nicest guy."

"_Finally_, someone with some sense!" Sam's gaze rose to the heavens in thankfulness as he slid into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"He's hot though." Lois announced from the back.

"_Thank you_!" Chloe threw her hands up in the air.

Sam shot Lois a look. "You're sixteen, she's fourteen. Don't go putting ideas in her mind. She's too young for that."

"_Lana_ has much more admirers than me! And I don't see you scaring _them_ away!" Chloe glared at Sam as he joined the other cars on the street, exiting the basement parking of the Lawrence Mall.

"Lana knows how to keep them at arms-length." Sam replied easily, turning on the music. "You, on the other hand, are a flirt, just like your cousin."

Lois smiled in the back at the recognition of her super powers of flirtation.

"I wasn't flirting." Chloe grumbled.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

She lowered in her seat, pouting. "Okay, so I was flirting a _bit_."

"A lot." Lana corrected.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" The blonde snapped, in her seat to glare at the pretty girl.

"No one's." Lana sat back down quickly. "Just stating facts."

"That she is." Sam agreed.

"Shut up you." Chloe pinched his arm.

"You little _brat_." Sam laughed, though the sound was tinged in pain. "If we get into an accident its all your fault!"

"It's stupid of you to keep doing things like this." Chloe frowned, looking out of the window. "You're going to Stanford next week anyway. If I started prostituting myself you'd never know, so busy having your own life so far away."

In the backseat, Lois and Lana shared a worried look.

Sam sighed. "Chloe, we've talked about this. Just because I'm going to study in California doesn't mean that I'm gone for good. I'll be home every holiday, and we'll talk all the time on skype. You won't even notice I'm not there."

She leaned against the door's window frame, looking out. "I'll notice."

Sam watched her with mixed emotions.

Lana sighed and looked out of her window.

Lois was about to open her mouth and tell Chloe to stop trying to guilt Sam into staying, when she got a text message and looked down at her cellular, smiling when she realized it was from her boyfriend.

Yes.

Lois Lane had a boyfriend.

He was two years older than her, the age of Sam, and had graduated the same time as Sam as well, and was now working with John Winchester in his garage. Cody had managed to survive the interrogations and intimidating glares he'd been subjected to by the terribly overprotective Winchester men, and still wanted to be with her despite the restrictions John and Mary had put on them considering Lois' age.

The rest of the ride was silent, with the group finally making it to the house and the girls grabbing their bags and going into the house, leaving Sam to park the car in the garage.

"Hey mom!" The girls called in unison, entering the kitchen.

Mary Winchester turned from where she'd been chopping up vegetables. "Hey girls. Had fun at the mall?"

"_No_." Chloe shook her head, pulling herself up so that she was seated on the countertop. "Sam embarrassed me in front of the cutest guy in Lana's and my class."

"She was flirting." Lana felt the need to admit. "A lot." She stole a carrot from Mary's vegetables. "Just to bother Sam."

"Shut up." Chloe glared at her 'sister'.

"It's the truth. You don't even like Jeremy." Lana defended herself, braver now that Mary was there.

"Girls, stop it." Mary raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yeah, listen to mom." Lois announced, opening the fridge and peeking her head in, emerging with an apple in her hand.

"Whatever." Chloe mumbled, leaving the room the second Sam entered.

Lois sighed, shaking her head. "Kids these days."

Mary laughed, flicking the towel she'd had over her shoulder at the girl's bum. "Since when did _you_ become so old?"

"Since I got a _boyfriend_." Lois replied imperially, before giggling and grabbing an apron. "So, what am I ruining for supper this time? Cody's coming over and I haven't given him food poisoning in a couple of months."

Mary smiled down at her. "And yet he keeps eating things he _knows_ you have prepared, _knowing_ he's going to get sick."

"He's a masochist, it's why we get along so well." Lois joked, taking the knife Mary had let go of and starting on the vegetables.

Lana got a call from one of her friends and sat down on a chair, giggling happily as they traded gossip.

Sam sighed and continued on his way.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Having excused herself from the table early on in the dinner, Chloe had climbed out of her bedroom window and made her way to the rooftop. The blonde hugged her knees to her chest and looked up at the stars, while tugging on the uncomfortably tight collar she'd worn since she was ten years old. She was worried, because as they kept growing, the collars were still the same size as when they'd been kids, and if things continued this way they were going to choke to death. Chloe was surprised that it had lasted as long as it had without strangling one of them.

She wondered if the upgrades had anything to do with it.

Laying back down on the roof, Chloe closed her eyes. Every six months the collars beeped and lit up, receiving data from Grandfather's organization.

It was a reminder that despite the four years of relative peace and happiness, that they weren't free.

He was still out there, biding his time.

Hearing shuffling and a muffled curse, Chloe opened her eyes and watched as Sam climbed up after her, coming to sit next to her. "You still need to work on your stealth."

He smiled, obviously remembering the reference to the time he'd stolen into the hospital to keep her company.

Chloe liked his smile.

She sighed and looked up at the sky.

The blonde knew that she was being a brat, that Sam always put her first and that it had cost him a lot of good relationships and such, but she couldn't help but be spoiled in this one thing. From the time she'd been an abused ten year old Sam had had a special place in her heart because of how gently he treated all around him, and these four years had only proven to her and her 'sisters' that the whole Winchester family were incredible-but Sam had always been special for Chloe and he always would be.

She was so _scared_ at the thought of him leaving.

Sam was her anchor, he was her guide and her protector.

He made her feel safe and grounded.

If he left-she'd be like a boat adrift on the sea.

She didn't want to lose him, but knew that he deserved a life, deserved a girlfriend who _didn't_ break up with him after a maximum of three months because he spent more time with and made _Chloe's_ wants and needs a priority over theirs. Sam deserved to have that great college experience. He was incredibly intelligent for someone who hadn't been experimented on as a kid, and he'd gotten a full ride to Stanford. He deserved to go and become the greatest lawyer known to man.

He did.

She knew that.

Chloe just wished she could go with him too.

"Have you ever had sex with any of your girlfriends?"

Sam choked on his saliva, nearly losing his balance and tumbling off the roof. "_What_?"

"You're eighteen, you've had four girlfriends." Chloe turned to him, curiously. "Have you ever had sexual intercourse with any of them?"

"This isn't something that should be discussed with a fourteen year old." He declared, clearing his throat.

"Lois tells us about her and Cody." Chloe frowned in confusion.

Sam's eyes widened. "They've had _sex_?" He suddenly glared. "Cody and I are going to have a _long_ conversation later."

Of course they'd had sex. "That's the reason people get together, isn't it?" Chloe frowned. "They find themselves chemically compatible, and their bodies go into heat."

Sam colored, palming his face. "Chloe..."

"Why is it so embarrassing for people to talk about this sort of thing?" The blonde wanted to know, unable to understand this. "It's something natural, and from how popular it seems to be, quite enjoyable."

"We are _not_ having this conversation." Sam brought his hands to his ears. "I'm not hearing this."

"Was it with Sarah? Your first time I mean. She was the nicest. I liked her."

"_Chloe_!" He snapped. "I am _not_ talking about this with you!"

She glared at him before looking away, folding her arms over her chest.

Silence reigned between them.

Finally, Sam sighed. "Why are you asking about this all of a sudden, Chlo?"

She gazed at the little dipper. "You're leaving, Sam. Who do I ask when you're gone?" She frowned in worry as she turned on her side to look at him. "I have realized that I depend on you to a near unnatural degree."

He smiled. "I don't mind...when you're not being a brat."

She smiled back. "I wish I could go with you."

"Why don't you?" He asked, surprising her. "Come on, don't look so shocked Chlo. You have an IQ that Einstein would have been jealous of. You could have started college when you were _ten_ brain-wise, you're only staying in high school now because you want to keep Lana company in classes."

It had always been her, Lois and Lana, the thought of branching away from them had never crossed her mind.

It was impossible.

She looked at him, smiling sadly. "I'm going to miss you, Sam."

He reached over and ruffled her hair. "Don't give me reason to worry more about you girls while I'm gone?"

"Can't promise that, but I can promise to _try_."

His smile was tender. "That's good enough."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Sir?" He stood, waiting.

Grandfather reviewed the data before looking up, a smile upon his face. "It's time."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe had never hated something as much as she hated Dean's Impala.

And it wasn't the fact that she hated the Impala the firefighter was remodeling, no, she actually was enamored with its classic beauty.

But today it was ladened down with Sammy's belongings, and it would be the vehicle to take Sammy to Stanford. The brothers were going to have a road trip together, and Dean would get Sammy settled in before driving back to Lawrence. So that meant that now, as people gathered around the front lawn, that this was it. This was goodbye.

And so Chloe hated the Impala unlike she'd ever hated anything.

"You have to stop being a brat." Lois told her in her straight-forwards way as they looked down at the Impala from their bedroom window. "Sam is going to leave, and you're going to regret it if you don't give it your all in your goodbye. Also, you know the percentage of people who die in car crashes every year. We could get a phone call and..."

"Lois, shut up." Chloe interrupted her, feeling even more queasy now that that had been said.

"Everyone dies, Chloe, you know that just as good as I do." Lois' expression was dark, remembering the things they'd had to live through as children. "We have to celebrate life and its cycles while we still can, while we're _free_ to do so."

Chloe eyed her cousin.

She knew that the reason why she'd pushed to lose her virginity with a hesitant Cody was because while Lois was happy, like Chloe she knew that they weren't free, not completely, and that Grandfather would one day come back for them.

And who knew what it was he would make them do.

Chloe gulped.

She knew she was nonchalant about the topic, but she found it scary.

When one-when a girl had sex for the first time, when she became a woman, she was giving away her innocence to someone else. This was about the only innocence Chloe had left in her, and she couldn't imagine anyone she'd feel strongly enough to let go of it for. And it was painful. Lois had told her how she'd hurt and bled despite the fact that Cody had been 'annoyingly gentle and slow' with her that first time.

So if the person you were with was a bastard, it'd hurt ten times worse.

Chloe sighed.

The only one she could think of, the only one gentle enough, the only one who would be worth it-was leaving in that Impala.

The blonde lowered her gaze.

"I think...if I were older..." she sat down on her bed. "...and if I properly understood the concept behind the meaning of the word, that I'd be in love with him."

There was silence, and Lana finally looked up from the magazine she'd been pretending to read this whole time, not even needing to ask whom Chloe had been referring to. "Chloe. You already _are_ in love with him. That's why you're acting the way you are." She sighed, putting down the magazine and moving so that she was sitting up on the bed Indian style. "I've been waiting for _months_ for you to realize it."

"You've been in love with him since you were _ten_." Lois agreed, sitting down next to Lana. "I think everyone kinda realizes it but you."

"Me?" Chloe frowned. "In love with Sam? And he _knows_?"

"Yeah, he knows." Lana nodded. "He's not going to make a move on you though, I mean, he keeps reminding _everyone_ that you're fourteen and too young for any sort of relationship." The pretty dark hair girl played with the charm bracelet that Mary had given her. "I think sometimes he's reminding himself of that more than anyone else."

Chloe frowned deeper. "Do you think...he is in love with me...too?"

"No." Lois shook her head. "He wouldn't let himself fall in love with you when you're only fourteen." She smirked. "He's probably waiting until you're sixteen."

Lana rolled her eyes. "This is Sam we're talking about. He wouldn't make a move until she was _at least_ eighteen."

Chloe looked between the two girls, confused at how easily they were taking this.

The blonde had to admit that out of the three she was the one who found it harder to integrate with others and to accustom herself to this way of life-this way of thinking-and it irked her that she had a brain 'Einstein would be jealous of' but that a concept as being in love and such was such an alien thing for her that she just couldn't comprehend. And what made it worse was that Lana and Lois-who both had average intelligence, seemed to be getting it so easily.

_Why_?

Lois' phone beeped and she checked the text message, smiling. "It's Cody. Today's our one year anniversary, and he's going to take me out somewhere nice to celebrate. It's this whole stupid thing, but mom helped me pick out something to wear and she seems excited about it and he's all proud and smug about whatever it is that he has planned, and I _might_ be a little anxious to see what it is." She was smiling brightly as she texted him back. "And, okay, I admit it, I snooped through his things and _might_ have broken the lock on his little treasure chest (which he thinks I don't know about) and found a list of things he was considering doing and he's bringing me carnations since he knows I think roses are cliche..."

Chloe had never really seen Lois like she was when it came to Cody.

Out of the three of them, Lois had taken the longest to come out of her shell and trust the Winchesters, but once she had she hadn't gone back. She'd become probably the most bubbly of them all, especially since she'd found out that she was gorgeous and that meant she was popular, and popularity was intriguing for her for about two seconds, until she'd decided that it was too stressful keeping up appearances and being nice to everyone. So Lois had lost most of her extreme popularity, but the girl hadn't cared, having already snared Cody in her web quite tightly (a place he seemed more than happy to be in actually) and despite him having just graduated they still spent the same amount of time together as they had when they were in school together.

"He tattooed my name over his heart, did I tell you that?" Lois asked, smiling as she looked up from her phone. "He's so utterly stupid. He got it for _his birthday_. It has my name, and the word _Forever_ right underneath it."

Lana sighed, looking envious. "He's really in love with you, Lois. No one would do that for _me_."

"You have six guys trailing after you at school right about now." Lois disagreed. "If you would stop being friendly to _all_ of them in a 'I'm pretending to be oblivious to your attractions because I don't know who exactly to choose' kinda way, and instead just _picked_ one, he'd be your slave, no questions asked."

"You think?" Lana asked, hopefully.

"I know." Lois replied confidently.

A knock sounded on the door, the three girls turning to see Dean smirking at them. He spent a lot of nights at the firehouse, but would spend the weekends at the house with them, and they'd missed him, especially Lois, who'd developed the 'annoying younger sister' syndrome. "Hey girls."

"Dean!" Lana was the first to reach him, hugging him. "The girls at my school are annoying me trying to get your number."

"Tell them to get it from Carmen." He laughed, referring to his girlfriend.

Lois raised an eyebrow. "You know, if you weren't such a _sissy_ and scared of _flying_ you and Sam wouldn't have to drive all that way and he could stay longer."

Dean ignored her, turning to Chloe. "Hey princess."

"Hey Dean." She smiled, hugging him. "Drive safely, okay?"

"'Course."

"She's not worried about _you_, doofus, she's worried about _Sam_." Lois snickered.

Dean flipped her off.

She grinned brightly.

Chloe hugged Dean tighter. "I worry about you too."

"I know." He laughed, moving back. "Now you three need to go and say your goodbyes to Samanatha."

"Of course, Deanna." Lois nodded, escaping the room before he could retaliate.

Lana giggled and followed after, calling Sammy's name loudly.

"You okay?" Dean finally asked now that they were alone.

"Lana and Lois say that I'm in love with Sam." She admitted. "I'm trying to wrap my mind around the idea because I'm not sure if I believe in being in love. I know that chemicals react in the brain when one believes one is in love, but I'm not sure whether love is the trigger to those chemicals or if its the chemicals that make you think you're in love."

"Whoa, whoa, _shortstuff._" Dean motioned for her to sit down on the bed and he followed suit. "You're only fourteen years old, you shouldn't have all that mumbo jumbo in your head right now."

"It's not nonsense, it's scientifically proven that-." Chloe went silent when Dean pressed his hand to her mouth. The blonde looked up at him in confusion.

"Enough." Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "You like my brother. It's kinda obvious. It's understandable. Leave the chemicals out of the equation."

Chloe _really_ wanted to explain how the chemicals were quite key to this discussion, but she knew Dean well enough but now to know that he'd duct tape her lips together until she agreed, so she only nodded.

"You're young, take this time that he's going to college to figure out whether you like him because you like him, or because you see him as some sort of savior. What you're feeling could very well be just possessiveness and hero worship."

Chloe tilted her head to the side, pulling his hand from her mouth. "These are very probable alternatives."

"Yeah, I'm not _Einstein_," he poked her on her forehead. "But I've got something in my noggin too."

"Why are people so embarrassed about talking about sexual encounters?" Chloe suddenly changed the subject, confused. "Lois isn't, but everyone else is." She eyed him curiously. "How many women did _you_ sleep with before you met Carmen?"

"Hundreds." He shrugged.

"Is that even physically possible?" Chloe asked, trying to calculate in her mind. "When did you lose your virginity?"

"I was your age." Dean replied, before blinking. "But that doesn't mean I'm saying that you should-!"

Chloe was ignoring him, trying to calculate how there could be _hundreds_ in only eight years. "Were there multiple ones at the same time? Orgies?"

He laughed loudly, ruffling her hair. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know, shortie."

"Yes, actually, I _would_. Thus the reason I asked you." She replied in pure seriousness.

Dean snorted and stood. "Come on and let's go find Sam before someone overhears this conversation and _swears_ I'm trying to corrupt you." He flung an arm over her shoulder as they made their way out of the room. "What's with the Sex Talk, Little C? I thought mom had given you and the girls the basics when Lana accidentally found the Playboy channel on cable."

"It's very informative, that channel." Chloe had to admit.

Dean tripped on apparently nothing.

She didn't notice, deep in thought. "There was this one position that's interesting. I think it's called the Twisted Doggy." She tapped her finger to her lips. "Have you and Carman ever-?"

Once again Dean covered Chloe's mouth.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sam looked up, feeling a little bad for how obvious it was on his face that he wasn't paying much attention to what the others were saying around him. He was a little worried that Chloe wasn't going to come out and say goodbye. The eighteen year old knew that she wasn't happy with his choice to leave Kansas and go to California, but this was what he wanted, and it might be selfish of him, but he wanted to go and still have her happy and on his side. And he'd invited her to come along, hadn't he? Sure, it would have put a damper on the party aspect of college if she were studying with him because Sam wouldn't have been able to concentrate on anything other than taking care of Chloe and making sure that she wasn't being taken advantage of-but he knew he would have enjoyed it greatly if she could have come with him to California.

Chloe and Dean emerged from the house, Dean looked somewhat traumatized in only a way a round of "Question Time with Chloe" could leave him.

The blonde hesitated when she saw Sam, a multitude of emotions on her face before she came towards him and hugged him tightly. "I'm not saying goodbye. I'm going to say 'see you later', because goodbye has a sense of finality to it and this won't be the last time I see you. You'll come for holidays, and we'll skype all the time so I won't even realize you're gone."

He smiled, hugging her tighter and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "Don't do too much growing up while I'm gone, okay?"

"Stop asking me to promise things I can't." She pouted. "I'm going to grow, I'm still young in my teenaged years, and this body needs to mature."

While it drove everyone else kinda insane, Sam had always loved it when she talked like that.

It was just one of the many peculiarities that made up Chloe.

"Love you." He whispered in her ear.

She tightened her hold on him. "You know I love you too." He nodded, pressing another kiss to her crown before stepping back. "I guess, this is it."

His mother wiped at tears as everyone else nodded.

"Call us to let us know you two are okay on the road." John announced, fatherly pride obvious on his face as he hugged them both, lingering on Sam. "I'm so proud of you, Sam."

Sam hugged his father close. "Thanks."

As soon as John pulled away Mary was hugging him again, making him promise to take care of himself, and Sam promised over and over again before she finally let go.

And when she did, he realized that Chloe was gone.

She'd left.

He sighed, disappointed, before getting into the car.

Dean started the engine and they were off, listening to AC/DC as they drove out of the neighborhood and onto the main street.

"This distance will do you both some good." Dean said when they joined the highway later on. "She needs to learn to not be so dependent on you, needs to start showing interest in other guys, get a boyfriend like Lois did."

Sam frowned darkly as he gazed out of his window, silent.

He knew it was true, he _knew_ it, but it didn't mean he liked it.

He just couldn't _stand_ the thought of Chloe with someone.

And that was one of the reasons _why_ he'd decided to go for a school so far away.

She needed to do some growing, she needed to live a little, and she wouldn't be able to if her 'big brother' was jealously keeping her to himself.

He was doing this for her just as much as he was doing it for him.

_I still invited her to come with me_.

That's been in a moment of weakness though, and he'd been relieved and disappointed when she'd ignored the invitation.

Maybe she was stronger than him.

That was a sad thought.

Sam leaned his forehead against the window and sighed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Is everyone in their respective positions?" The commander asked.

Grandfather watched on the cameras as everyone nodded.

"Good." He smiled, leaning back. "Begin."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She wasn't someone who cried in front of others, and so she'd left the second she'd felt her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

Chloe made her way to the back of the house, yanking at her collar as she tried to gulp, annoyed with the tightness. Despite the fact that they tried not to use their powers for fear of being discovered, Chloe had tried using her power on her own collar, trying to break it, bend it, stretch it, _anything_, but in the end it was the pain that won every time and she'd lose the battle.

She tugged on the collar with her fingers, desperate, and if it wasn't for the fact that she saw the movement out of the corner of her eye, she wouldn't have dropped to the ground in time to evade the bullets fired towards her.

Screaming and rolling behind some shrubs, Chloe looked down at the ground where one of bullets had nearly missed her. She reached out with her hand and the bullet shot harmlessly into her palm.

It was the weirdest thing she'd ever seen.

The bullet wasn't even that sturdy, only strong enough to pierce through the skin and rupture the small container of blue liquid held inside the hollowed out middle of the bullet.

All around the neighborhood there were screams as more and more bullets were being fired.

Chloe looked up.

Lois and Lana could defend themselves, but mom and dad couldn't.

Eyes searching her surrounding, trying to see where the snipers were, Chloe grew desperate.

She needed to get to mom and dad.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sitting back, he watched camera one, as it focused on the youngest of the three girls.

Lois Lane, subject #104.

She was inside the house with John Winchester, the two having gotten separated from test subject #103, and Mary Winchester.

The marine training John Winchester had received when younger helped as he tried to fight, but he was quickly overpowered and held down by two men as the others encircled Lois. She dodged the bullets with rapid precision, and those she couldn't dodge she shielded herself from by lifting up the couch and such, before hurtling the furniture at the men, trapping them underneath. She had animalistic agility, the strength and the speed, and the gracefulness of a feline, as she crouched low and sprung upon the armed man in front of her.

Grandfather leaned back in his seat, smiling.

So far so good.

Lois yanked the gun out of another man's grip and used it to knock him out cold, before turning and firing the bullets at the two me holding John down.

"You have to get out of here!" She yelled to him. "Get mom and get out!"

"Lois!" John's eyes widened in horror, gazing behind her.

Lois turned, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the bullets that pierced into her abdomen, the force of the blows sending her to the ground.

Grandfather sighed, disappointed.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, and the collar sprung open.

"What a disappointment you were, #104." He told her image as John Winchester rushed to kneel besides her, shaking her and screaming her name.

The ex-marine didn't notice the other man until it was too late, and he was struck across the face with the gun, collapsing to the floor, unconscious.

Grandfather turned off that monitor and turned towards the other two that were on, wondering if they would prove to be as disappointing as their sister.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What is it?" Dean asked, eyeing his brother in curiosity.

"I don't know." Sam frowned, fingers caressing the Oruborus pendant Chloe had gotten him for his last birthday. "I just feel as if something is wrong."

"It's that separation anxiety kicking in." The older Winchester snickered, shaking his head. "You haven't been this far away from Itty Bitty C since she came to live with us, and you're stressing about it."

"Call her Itty Bitty to her face." Sam dared, gaze out of his window.

"Hey, she lets me get away with names she _never_ lets you get away with." Dean defended.

Sam sighed, leaning his forehead against the glass, tightening his hold on the Oruborus. "It's just separation anxiety. That's all."

Dean rolled his eyes in amusement at his brother. "You're hopeless."

Sam ignored him, turning to look behind them at the road.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Darting out from her position in the shrubs, Chloe raised her hands, and in seconds the bullets that'd been racing towards her froze in the air before ricochetting back at the ones who'd fired them, yells and screams of pain echoing throughout the rooftops of the neighbors houses where the snipers had been positioning themselves. The young girl raced towards the porch and dove through the glass door, which had been broken by the previous fire of bullets. She rolled into the livingroom and ducked behind the wall, wiping bits of broken glass off of her skin.

Hearing the sound of boots crunching on glass, Chloe looked up and froze when her gaze fell upon two bodies on the floor, a little hidden by the upturned sofa.

"_No_." Getting up, forgetting about the danger around her, Chloe raced to where John and Lois were lying lifelessly on the ground. She collapsed to her knees next to them, checking each for a pulse. John's was strong, and he didn't have any visible wounds on his body so he'd probably just been knocked out, but Lois..._Lois_...she'd been shot, multiple times, in the abdomin.

Her blood coated Chloe's hands as the girl leaned over her, trying to determine if...

"_Lois_?" Chloe whispered, fingering the open collar. "_Lois_!" Pressing the side of her face down against Lois' chest, she pulled back and breathed in relief when she heart heartbeat.

Not even realizing that the half of her face was covered in her cousin's blood, Chloe raised her hand over that chest and concentrated, the six bullets shooting out of Lois' chest and into Chloe's palm. They were hollow as well, but the liquid in them had drained out of them and into Lois.

Sensing something, Chloe turned and used her power to fling the bullets in her hand at the man with the gun, watching with numbness as he screamed, clutching his face.

The blonde stood and raised her hand, the gun he'd dropped in agony raising in the air, facing its owner.

This was the man who'd shot her cousin.

She had no question of that.

Closing her raised fist tightly, the gun discharged rapidly, repeatedly, emptying itself in the man's throat.

He collapsed to his knees, eyeing her with his mutilated face, before dropping the rest of the way down, face first.

Mary screamed outside.

Chloe looked between Lois and the front lawn, before she rushed towards the front door in time to see Mary on the ground, two men holding her down and another ripping at her clothes, while Lana was trying desperately to use her telekinetic powers to keep the seven man shooting at her from hitting their mark.

"Don't just stand there!" Lana screamed when she saw Chloe.

Nodding, Chloe ran and jumped on the back of the man who'd been ripping at Mary's clothes.

The teenager grabbed his head in her hands, and everything she'd ever been forced to read on assassination as a child raced across her mind, her body following the instructions as with a sharp jerk she broke his neck. They collapsed onto a screaming Mary, and Chloe tumbled off, snatching the blade from one of the other two men's belt buckle. The blonde turned and buried it deep into his spine, her arm around his neck, pulling him back as she yanked the blade up, slicing his whole back open.

The other man who'd been holding Mary stood rapidly, reaching for his gun and aiming it at Chloe.

The blonde reached out and curved her hand while closing her fist.

The barrel of the shotgun curved sharply the same second he pulled the trigger, causing the gun to explode in his own face.

Mary gasped, eyes wide, as she clutched at her torn shirt.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, feeling that cold numbness, that emotionlessness she hadn't felt since she'd gone to live with the Winchesters, enter her.

Mary nodded. "I-."

"Lois and John are inside, Lois has been shot." Chloe turned, giving the woman her back. "Don't let her die."

"_Chloe_..." Mary tried.

"_Go_!" Chloe yelled.

Lana's gaze went to them, and then her eyes widened and the world seemed to slow down as she brought her hand to her chest. The young girl pulled away her bloodied hands, her confused gaze locking with Chloe's horrified one, before she collapsed to the ground.

The collar sprung open.

"_No_!" Chloe screamed, racing towards her younger 'sister'. "_Lana_!"

The men formed a line between her and the fallen girl, their guns trained on Chloe.

The blonde skidded to a halt, and looked at them, feeling fury and anger and such deep _hatred_ inside of her.

And she blacked out.

All she remembered was warm liquid spurting on her face, and screams echoing through her ears.

And then...and then...sirens in the air.

The police were coming.

And an ambulance.

And she was kneeling in the middle of a pool of blood, bodies mutilated around her.

She looked around her, confused, disgusted..._satisfied_.

A figure moved, and loud clapping echoed in the air.

Chloe turned, snarling, towards the sound, eyes narrowing when she recognized the man standing before her. "_Grandfather_."

He continued to clap. "_Recognize_."

The collar around her throat gave a sharp electric jolt as it recognized the sound of its master's voice.

Chloe cried as she doubled over, gripping at her throat, clawing at the collar.

"You have exceeded all expectations, Chloe." Grandfather announced as he bent on his knees before her. "And you _alone_ have passed this test."

"You _killed_ them." Chloe whispered, head bent low.

"Hardly." He scoffed.

She looked up, eyes wide. "But-! The collars-!"

He reached forwards and cupped her chin with his hand. "The bullets didn't go deep enough to kill, you know this."

She continued to look up at him. "What was in that blue liquid?"

He smiled. "The _cure_. They no longer have the power in them, so the collars released their hold on them."

She gasped. "_There's a cure_?"

"I couldn't let those _unworthy_ of their powers to still keep them." He announced as if this should be obvious. "And I knew that if I killed the ones who didn't pass this test, that those who _did_ wouldn't be agreeable to return with me. You three shared an unusually strong bond." He cleared his throat. "But now, if you come with me, they will recuperate, and will be _normal_. They can have the lives they always wanted." He caressed her hair, which was tainted red with blood. "But you, Chloe, you were made for greater things. You've always known that. You've always known that you didn't belong here. Didn't belong with these people."

"They're good people." Chloe defended.

"Of course they are, but they're not like you." He replied. "And Sam-Sam chose to move away from you."

She looked away. "It was for our best."

"Was it?" Grandfather asked, the sirens loud in the air, drawing closer. "You'll never be able to fit in like Lois and Lana. You know that. They know that. _Sam_ knows that. He went to start his life, to do what he was meant to do, and so must _you_."

"I don't want to." She whispered.

His eyes narrowed. "Chloe, you know my voice dictates your collar. You _will_ come with me. But I would _hope_ that it would be _without_ shocking you into unconsciousness."

She gulped in fear, although it was kinda hard when the collar was so tight.

"And even if I left you, you'd suffocate to death." He cooed. "You cannot take the collar off, no one can but me."

Chloe looked up at him once more, eyes wide. "You'll take off the collar?"

He nodded. "In return there will be some...conditions..."

Her eyes narrowed. "What conditions?"

He stood and extended his hand towards her, the sirens dangerously close. "Come, my child."

She didn't want to.

But it wasn't as if she had much of a choice, was there?

And if he thought she was on his side, in time he'd relax, he'd slip up.

And when he did, she'd be ready.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe put her hand in his.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The moment Sam exited the bathroom of the motel room he and Dean had rented for the night, he knew something was terribly wrong.

Dean was frantically throwing things back into his knapsack, pale as a ghost.

"What happened?" Sam asked, feeling that sickness in his stomach grow.

Dean looked up, flinching. "I just got off the phone with dad. They're at the hospital."

"_What_?" Sam had to grab onto the door's handle to try and ground himself. "What happened? Who got hurt?"

"They were attacked, Sammy." Dean ran his hand over his hair. "Soon after we left the house was attacked, and mom and dad are fine but Lois and Lana were shot." He sat down on one of the twin beds. "The doctors say that they're going to make it, but they were incredibly lucky to have not been killed immediately."

"Grandfather." Sam hissed.

Dean nodded.

"What about Chloe?" The younger Winchester suddenly asked, eyes narrowed. "You said that mom and dad are fine, and that Lois and Lana were shot. But what about Chloe? Is she okay?"

Dean took in a deep breath, head bent.

Sam felt himself going cold all over. "_Dean_?" His eyes narrowed further. "What. About. _Chloe_?"

Dean finally looked up at his brother. "She's nowhere to be found, Sammy." His eyes were watery. "He must have taken her during the chaos."

"_No_." Sam shook his head viciously. "_No!_"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Are you satisfied now?" Grandfather asked as she looked over the doctors reports.

Chloe nodded, relieved to see through the video feed secretly placed in Lois and Lana's recovery rooms, and from the reports from the doctors, that they would be fine, just as Grandfather had promised. The girls had lost all of their abilities, and now would be able to live the lives they'd always wanted to.

The blonde felt jealous...and yet not.

She took in a deep breath, eyeing the syringe filled with crimson red liquid. "That's not what Ma used to inject me with."

"Oh, no, you already have an ability, I don't want to run the risk of causing a deformity in my prized Subject Zero." He smiled, patting her shoulder. "No, this will...help...in _other_ areas."

"What areas?" She asked, wary. "And when do I get the collar off?"

"Soon." He promised. "Very soon. But first be a good girl and let's get this injection over and done with."

Chloe gulped, closing her eyes as the laboratory assistant pierced her arm with the needle, emptying the contents into her body.

Eyes closed, she didn't notice the red journeying up throughout her veins, all throughout her body.

Grandfather watched, smirk growing.

Chloe threw her head back and breathed in deeply, lips parted, eyes opening in time for a flash of red to cross over her orbs before they were once more their normal green.

Grandfather smiled down at her. "With a couple of shots more, you'll be perfect."

Chloe smirked, chuckling darkly, eyes flashing crimson once more.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Before you ask...YES...there will be another segment to this universe.**

**Review?**


End file.
